Baby Jane
Splicer模型「'Baby Jane'」來到銷魂城發展她的演藝事業，可以聽到她感嘆著自己被毀容。完全研究蜘蛛Splicers後，玩家會得到「完全研究蜘蛛Splicer」的成就，包含了Baby Jane的動畫圖。她的動畫人物也在2集游戲的Telekinesis廣告裏和海葬-第二集的Peeping Tom廣告裏出現。 在''生化奇兵2中，Baby Jane模型比之前的畸形。她因爲肩膀和腳上的大腫瘤、兩肢不對稱地改變、多隻不見了的牙齒而感到憔悴。在Baby Jane 的對白裏可以聽出她有在做賣淫，還有因爲失去美麗和舞台的聚光燈而感嘆著。 生化奇兵''的引用 以下是一些Baby Jane Splicers會在生化奇兵說的話，並列出音頻檔案的名字。 被蜜蜂攻擊 (vo_babyjane_beedup) *「''從我的臉上滾開！''（尖叫）''不要在我臉上！''」 *（尖叫）「''把牠們從我身上拿開！把牠們從我身上拿開！''」 着火 (vo_babyjane_burning) *「''火啊（x3），是真的！''」 *（尖叫）「''拜托讓它停止！''」（尖叫） *「''噢！（x6）''」 着火（跑去有水的地方） (vo_babyjane_runtowater) *「''噢！噢，該死的！''」 *「''麻煩！到處都是麻煩！''」 攻擊其他Splicer (vo_babyjane_challenge_aggressor) *「''看看你！原來你也會這樣做！''」 *「''無能？！無聊？！''」 *「''你不值得這樣的！''」 *「''外行人！''」 普通攻擊 (vo_babyjane_challenge_common) *「''我才是明星，你不是！''」 *「''你吃醋，吃醋！''」 *「''爲甚麽你要砍我？！爲甚麽？！''」 *「''去死，你這個廢材！''」 *「''你這樣對我！你！''」 *「''這是我的部分！我的！''」 *「''我應得的，你他媽的！''」 *「''給我那部分，混蛋！''」 *「''滾•下•我•的•舞•台！滾下來！''」 *「''不要再向我抛媚眼！''」 攻擊機器 (vo_babyjane_challenge_machine) *「''記得我嗎，烤麵包機？！''」 *「''你令我失去我的位置了！停止！''」 攻擊玩家 (vo_babyjane_challenge_player) *「''他沒膠片了，白痴！快點！''」 *「''不，一點也不完美，再來！''」 *「''他站錯位置了！''」 *「''他站錯位置了！''」（快點） *「''停止！''」 *「''啊！走開！''」 被Big Daddy攻擊 (vo_babyjane_challenge_protector) *「''把你的肥•手拿開我身上！''」 *「''只是想說，該死的！''」 *「''讓我們看！讓我們看面具下的臉！''」 *「''你這個笨坦克！我不玩了！''」 好奇 (vo_babyjane_curious) *「''是誰？''」 *「''是甚麽？是他嗎？！''」 *「''甚麽？！''」 *「''我嗅到些令人討厭的東西。''」 *（尖叫）「''一隻老鼠！是一隻老鼠！''」 *「''有人頑皮了嗎？''」 *「''甜心？是你嗎…？''」 *「''我聽到了！''」 *「''那是甚麽？！''」 快死 (vo_babyjane_death) *「''好痛，好痛…''」 *「''爲甚麽你要…？''」 在上鎖的門前 (vo_babyjane_door) *「''對不起…我們不能在一起！''」 *「''我知道（x6）我知道你有點（x3）…我知道的！''」 *「''甜心！''（大笑）''不要再玩了！''」 *「''開門！''（發牢騷）''開門…！你知道我是誰的…''」 *「''親愛的！我早了回家！''」 *「（敲門）''離開''（敲門）''離''（敲門）''離''（敲門）''離開那裏。''」 *「''我不-我不想-我不想聽到這…我-''（啜泣）''我不想聽到這…''」 結束戰鬥 (vo_babyjane_exitcomabt) *「''假裝沒興趣。他們都喜歡這樣。''」 *「''噢打擾了。只有今晚來嗎，好的…？很好。''」 *「''隨便你喜歡啦，你這差勁的人。''」 *「''好的（x3）！''」 *「''好的，不錯的戲嘛。''」 *「''不值得我煩惱。''」 *「''麻煩一個女生…就不是爲了甚麽！''」 *「''這讓一個女生熱血沸騰。''」 *（哭著）「''拜托！不要走！''」 *「''我下次會做更好的！拜托？！不要走！''」 結束好奇 (vo_babyjane_exitcurious) *「''當我們見面，那會變很髒！''」 *「''他走了！他們總是會離開…''」 *「''他走，他走，他走，走，走！他走了！他走了！''」 *「''要是你在…我會很高興認識你！''」 *「''好的！''（悄悄話）''我•不•在•意。''」 *「''好的，反正我也不在意。''」 *「''他走了（x5）！''」 *「''當我殺了你，我要把你的身體放在裙子上！''」 *「''這不代表你可以活著！''」 *「''一會見啊…一會（x3）！''（悄悄話）''一會…''」 Fleeing to a Health Station (vo_babyjane_fleestohealth) *"Cut, cut! Ohhh, cut!" *"Give me the meds! Get them for me NOW!" *"My god, there's so much blood!" *"Blood, blood!" *"Aw, Jesus, what did you do to me?!" Using a Health Station (vo_babyjane_healing) *"Oh... (laughs) Honey. Thank you..." *"Oh you... oh you feel so... good..." Frozen (Stuttering) (vo_babyjane_frozen) *"So cold." *"Someone turn up the heat- hee..." *"Help! Help! Help..." Frustrated (vo_babyjane_frustrated) *"I'm NOT. DEALING WITH THIS!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) (vo_babyjane_ground) *"Shit!(x4)" *"Oh Joe!" *"Hmm. There's- there's none left. Hmm..." *"No... No No No. Wha- What's- What's that? Oh, no no, no..." *"Hmm... There's none ''(5x), there's none left, there's none left." *"''Dear, oh dear, oh dear ''(3x). No no, dear..." *"''Shh, shh, shh. Mr. Kowalski, shh. I'll see, shh." *"Don- don't you see? She bends down, and has a look." *"She sees seven pink, pink... pink ribbons all in a knot! A knot!" Idle (vo_babyjane_idle) *"In the theater, a woman gets used to attention." *"What's that, fella'? You think I'm prettier than GarboGreta Garbo on Wikipedia'', huh? Well..." *"''Closed the theater? Why? Because there's a war on? Bastards!" *"She was up for the part as well, but then they found her in a salt pond." *"Oh, Mr. Cohen, I'd be wonderful in the part." *"Rapture's gone to hell! No place for a pretty young girl like me." *"Came here to be a star! Came here to be a star- Not too late, not too late!" *"Come on, young fella! Shoot, use your eyes." *"Mr. Ryan's gonna notice me, and I'm gonna be a star! It's not too late, not too late!" *"I was gonna be famous... now look at this dump!" *"Who needs to make it on BroadwayBroadway, on Wikipedia?'' When you can make it here." *"''A five six, seven eight. A five six, seven eight! Seven eight." *"What's the matter with me...? I'm pretty enough!" *"Hey fella'! Don't 'cha wanna take a walk with me?" *"Come on, baby! You told me you was gonna take care of me! Were you lying...?" *"Come on, Mr. Cohen. Please just give me a break, just a break..." *"I used to be beautiful. What happened to me?!" Lost the Target (vo_babyjane_noLoS) *"Why are you making this so hard for me?!" *"Come out and fight fair!" *"If you keep doing this I'm gonna SCREAM!" *"C'mere and say that to my face, you slimey bastard!" *"Come where I can see you!" Searching for Target (vo_babyjane_search) *"Come talk to me..." *"Something's in the shadows!" *"You wanna play with me?" *"I don't like you coming 'round here!" *"You're not welcome here!" *"You know what we do to trespassers!" *"I just wanna sit down... with you, and chat..." *"Hello? Did you come to talk to me?" *"Hello? Maybe we can get to know each other!" *"I can be nice if I want to..." *"I can make things nice, for you, down here..." *"Why hide out there in the dark?" *"Why not come in from the cold...?" Sees Target Die (vo_babyjane_seesTargetDie) *(laughs) "And even that was a bad performance." *"Sorry, I'm sorry,(x2) I'm so- I'm so- I'm sorry..." *"Next time, work on your timing." *(crying) "They'll be okay, right?! I mean, it was just- it was just an accident!" *(laughing) "It was just an accident! They'll be okay, right?" Sees Target Fleeing (vo_babyjane_seestargetflee) *"Yoo hoo! Come BACK!" *"Oh, and we were just getting to the best bit!" *"Come back! One more take!" *"Where are you going, honey?" (laughs) *"Where you going, honey?!" *"Don't Run! No(x5)! (quietly) I don't like it when you run." *"I'm sorry, let me try again!" (laughs) Taunting (vo_babyjane_taunt) *"Fine, have it your way, you sleaze!" *"Anything, you got that? I will do anything! You-''" *"''Tell me you love me! Go on, say it!" *"Just pretend, you imbecile!" *"Like it rough?!" *"How's this?!" *"Do you love me now?!" *"Just die already!" *"Shoe's on the other foot, ay?!" *"You ruined me!" *"No one touches me! No one!" *"You won't touch me again!" Using Vending Machines (vo_babyjane_vendingmachine) *"Endorsement?! '' For this?! " *"''Someone shou- should do this for me, someone should be doing this for me!" *"Oh, come on! Just give it to me... now. I've wa- wasted enough- enough time, stupid." *"C-come on you stupid thing!" *"Come on!" *"Oh, give- it- to- me... now... NOW!" *"Come on ''(3x), come on you stupid thing... ON!" ''BioShock 2 Quotes The following are phrases that the Baby Jane Splicers will say in BioShock 2. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacked by Bees (VO_babyjane_beed) *"Owww! This is the wrong outfit for this!" *"Ow—! And I— used to love bees!" *"Ahhh! Bees! Drop dead!" *"I'm not your queen! Go away!" Berserk (VO_babyjane_berserk) *"It's just a rash!" *"I had real talent!" *"I had innocence- I was innocent!" *"I had innocence! You took my innocence!" *"You did this to me!" *"Dream killers!" *"Thirteen years of nothing!" (starts to cry) *"I've been doing my part." *"Welchers. Liars!" *"You promised me!" Bleeding (VO_babyjane_bleeding) *"Ew... blood and pus." *"Oh! You got me!" *"I'm bleeding!" On Fire (VO_babyjane_burning) *"The fire! ''(x3) It's real!" *"''Ah! Make it stop! Ah!" On Fire (Running to Water) (VO_babyjane_jumpinwater) *"Ow, too hot! Put me out!" *"Gotta — cool — down!" *"Cold bath! Ohh..." Attacking Another Splicer (VO_babyjane_chalaggressor) *"You think I'm cheap?!" *"I'm worth something!" *"Arrogant bastard!" *(Giggles) "Everyone's a critic." *"Don't you know who I am?!" *"Pay up!" *"You want me, say it!" *"I'm worth EVERY PENNY!" *"Mm, I'm charming, aren't I?!" *"Give it to me! Now!" *"Hand it over!" *"Don't you remember me?" *"Parasite! Paparazzi!" Attacking a Big Sister (VO_babyjane_chalbigsis) *"You're my understudy!" *"Bitch!" *"I'm prettier than you!" *"I'm still the star, not you!" *"Chorus girl!" *"Stupid talentless cow!" Attacking in General (VO_babyjane_chalcommon) *"Don't call me old!" *"See how '''you' like it!" *"''I still got it." *"Stop — STARING!" *"Philistine!" *"Selfish son of a bitch!" Attacking a Little Sister (VO_babyjane_chalgatherer) *"You're a plain little girl! Plain- too plain." *"A woman, not a child!" *"You little thief!" *"Clean it— clean my shoes!" *"Get me more, now!" *"I want more, and more ''(x3)!" Attacking a Machine ''(VO_babyjane_chalmachine) *"I'm not dealing with this." *"You'll never replace me!" *"Recognize me, toaster?" *"You're making me lose my place— stop it!" Attacking the Player (VO_babyjane_chalplayer) *"You freak!" *"Pervert!" *"You sick bastard!" *"I've got my limits!" *"Not even for a buck— no!" *"You're hurting me!" *"This wasn't part of the deal!" *"Get away, or I'll scream!" *"Help! He's in my room!" *"Out of my dressing room, psycho-case!" *"No! Not like this." *"You're insane!" *"Don't touch me!" *"I wanna forgive you, I do!" *"Hey lunk! You're a — a moral tyrant? Ya know that?" *"Only geniuses get saved, lunkhead!" *"Salvation means no more Johns!" *"You've got no creed, ya unfaithful rat!" *"Your memories? Yeah, we don't need 'em." *"Watch me do this, doubter! Duck!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister (VO_babyjane_chalplayeradopt) *"Why would you bring a kid?!" *"Her eyes— I can't stand them!" *"Send your daughter home, freak!" *"No spectators!" *"Oh! Make her stop looking at me!" Attacking a Big Daddy (VO_babyjane_chalprotector) *"I don't need protection!" *"I'm my own girl." *"Who let this gorilla on the set?!" *"Trying to muscle in on my business?!" Cover Invalidated (VO_babyjane_coverinvalidated) *"Watch it!" *"Clumsy idiot!" *"You're stepping on my lines!" Curious (VO_babyjane_curious) *"Huh?" *"Hello? Who's there?" *"A fan?" *"An autograph? ''(laughs) Well..." *"''Oh? Did someone knock?" *"I thought everybody went home." *"What? Who is it?" *"A stage hand? Hello?" *"Hey! I'm trying to concentrate!" *"Oh, what if it's the casting agent?" Dying (VO_babyjane_death) *"Oh it hurts ''(x2)..." *"''Why did you..." At Locked Door (VO_babyjane_door) *"I'm sorry, we can do it together." *"Sweetie, stop these games." *"Open...open! You know who I am!" *"Darling, I'm home early." *"Get out o'— get ''(x3) out of there!" *"''I don't wanna hear this." (x2) Combat Ending (VO_babyjane_exitcombat) *"Fine. ''(x3)" *"''Have it your way, you sleaze." *"Well that was good drama." *"Not worth my trouble." *"Ohh, get a girl bothered over nothin'!" *(Laughs) "That gets a girl's blood flowing." *"Please, don't go!" *"I'll be better next time— please, don't go!" Curiosity Ending (VO_babyjane_exitcurious) *"Just me and the roaches." *"Huh? Must have been an echo." *"Just a peepin' tom, I guess." Fleeing to a Health Station (VO_babyjane_fleestohealth) *"Oh, gosh! I gotta powder my nose." *"Gonna scram a minute, honey." *"Wait, wait! Be right back! Hold on..." Using a Health Station (VO_babyjane_healing) *"Oh my god, I need a snort o' this!" *"Come on, come on already!" Frozen (Stuttering) (VO_babyjane_frozen) *"S-so c-c-cold..." *"Wanna t-t-turn up the heat- heat..." Frustrated (VO_babyjane_frustrated) *"Not again!" *"Rejection." (cries) *"I don't understand." (cries) Ground (Examining a Corpse) (VO_babyjane_ground) *"Shit." (x4) *"To have seen what I have seen... see what I see..." (Quoting Ophelia from Act 3 of Shakespeare's HamletHamlet, Act 3 on Wikisource) *"And I, of ladies the most dejected and wretched, who ate the honey of his musical vows..." (Quoting Ophelia from Act 3 of Shakespeare's Hamlet) *"No, no!" *"Oh, what a noble mind is here overthrown." (Quoting Ophelia from Act 3 of Shakespeare's Hamlet) *"Oh dear. ''(x3)" *"''Shh! Mr. Kowalski will see. Shh!" *"She bends down and has a look." *"Alas, poor Yorick! ''(laughs)" (Quoting Act 5 of Shakespeare's HamletHamlet, Act 5 on Wikisource) *"''Oh Joe!" *"There's- there's none ''(x5), there's none left (x2)!" Humming ''(VO_babyjane_hum) *"The stars... are gonna twinkle and shine this evening about a quarter to nine. My lovin' arms... are gonna tenderly twine — sweet, sweet twine — around you, around a quarter to nine." (Quote from the song "About a Quarter to Nine" from The 1935 Movie "Go Into Your Dance""Al Jolson----'About A Quarter To Nine'" video on Youtube) Hypnotize Starting (VO_babyjane_hypno) *"A new role? Of course." *"Star of the show? Oh yes." *"An acting job? Wow, it's been so long..." (starts to cry) *"I'm ready for my close up." *"Finally! Someone who recognizes talent." *"I've got a great set of pipes! You won't be disappointed!" *"Oh, how can I thank you?" *"Oh, I'll just start learning my lines then." *"Sure thing, pop. Doc says we all oughta work together." Hypnotized Idle (VO_babyjane_hypnoidle) *"You think I look like Garbo? But she must be so old now!" *"Ooh, on the lookout for new talent, huh?" *"Buncha no talent chorus girls..." *"They'll get old someday too... it's just a matter of time." *"If this is a casting call, where is everybody?" *"I thought more fans would show up." *"Mm, it's great working with such a famous director." *"I'm gonna show you how much talent I got." *"I'm more interested in dramatic roles these days." *"Hey, after the meeting why don't we do... whatever you want." Hypnotize Ending (VO_babyjane_hypnoend) *"I knew it was too good to be true!" *"You phony!" *"You tricked me!" *"Thi-this aint no theater!" *"I quit!" *"Find a new star!" *"Hey, what's the idea, lunk? You aint part of the flock!" Idle (VO_babyjane_idle) *"Gentlemen still come by, and well, if they wanna buy a girl dinner...hm, well." *"I worked hard to look this good, and they still appreciate it... some of them..." *"All the roles I get offered these days! Slapstick, lowbrow, undignified crap! I'm a star, god damn you!" *"Gotta get up early in the morning? But baby, HEY, where do ya think you're going?" *"A girl works so hard to get a little attention, but then when she wants privacy, '''oh' no." *"''I do my makeup, get my hair bobbed real expensive like... Is it my fault people get old... is it?!" *"Hello my baby, hello my honey, la da di da da da ''(hums) nothing like a good old picture show..." *"''Big time film director, huh? Got a penthouse in Olympus Heights, huh? Liar! I know your type!" *"Siren Alley ''(sigh) well, the rent is cheap and there's work." *(Laughs) "A different date every night! (laughs) I feel so popular!" *"''Acting? Well, private auditions anyway. At least I ain't starvin'." *"I used to be famous. ''(cries) I did! Don't you believe me?!" *"''Me and Mr. Ryan, yeah, we used to be an item... ''(laughs) Don't you remember him...?" *"''I'm special, you're not. ''(x2) I'm special, I'm a star..." *"''Call me a whore? How dare you?! I'm an actress. I-I am. ''(cries)" *"''In salvation no one ever gets any older." *"Nothin's old in eternity." *"Salvation's oblivion! Sans Johns, sans tricks, sans all the shit." *"Salvation's coming soon! Rebirth is gonna be my biggest break ever." Menacing an Adopted Little Sister (VO_babyjane_menaceLSadopt) *"I'll show you a few things." *"You've got a lot to learn from me!" *"You'll make me young again! Oh..." *"I need your youth- give it!" *"Don't tell '''me' no." Mimic (After Playing Dead) ''(VO_babyjane_mimic) *"Surprise!" *"You!" *"Ha!" Lost the Target (VO_babyjane_noLoS) *"But we're not done yet." *"I intend to earn a buck!" *"Where'd you go, lover boy?" *"Ooh, falling asleep early." *"Come back, we're not finished!" *"Run off? But I'm so pretty!" *"Come back here!" *"Oh doc, she taught my heart to fear, but then my fears relieved." (parody of the song "Amazing Grace""Amazing Grace" on Wikisource) *"Hide up high, or hide down low. Lamb'll find you where ever you go." *"Got the new truth here for ya'— come get it!" Panicked (VO_babyjane_panicked) *"Help me!" (x2) *"What do I do?!" *"Um— line?!" Picked up with Telekinesis (VO_babyjane_pickupTK) *"Put me down you pig!" *"You think I'm some toy?" *"I deserve better than this!" *"This'll cost extra!" *"You freak! Put me down!" *"What are you doing with me?" Searching for Target (VO_babyjane_searching) *"Ooh, don't be shy." *"Come and get some candy." *"Somethin's hinky." *"Oh, hidey-seekey's your game." Seeking Cover (VO_babyjane_seekingcover) *"Exit— stage right..." *"Where's my mark?" *"Oh! Light in my eyes!" *"Oh, what's my line?!" Sees Target Die (VO_babyjane_seestargetdie) *"Can we try that scene over? I forgot my line." *"And... scene." *"Gosh, that was over quick. ''(laughs)" *"''Now give me my money." *"Oh, what a mess. You got it all over yourself." *"And don't come callin' again." *"You came in a liar and got took out by a Lamb! ''(laughs)" *"'s what you get, ya dirty doubter." Sees Target Fleeing ''(VO_babyjane_seestargetflee) *"Yoohoo... come back." *"Oh, and we were just getting to the best bit!" *"Comeback, one more take!" *"Where are you going, honey?" *"Where you going, baby?" *"Don't run! No! ''(x5) I don't like it when you run!" *"''I'm sorry, let me try again." *"Why do ya run from the truth, lunk?" *"The new truth'll catch ya, you rusty bucket." Taunting (VO_babyjane_taunt) *"What's wrong, big boy?" *"Can't you keep up?" *"That's it? ''(laughs)" Throwing a Grenade ''(VO_babyjane_throwinggrenade) *"You hack!" *"No talent!" *"Off the stage!" *"Here's an article of our faith, bastard!" Using a Vending Machine (VO_babyjane_vendingmachine) *"Endorsement? ''(laughs) For this?" *"''Someone should be doing this for me! ''(x2)" *"''Oh come one, just give it to me, now. I've w-wasted enough - enough time, stupid!" *"Oh! Come on you stupid thing!" *"Come on!" *"Oh, give it to me. Now. Now!" *"Come on ''(x4) you stupid thing!" Appearance ''BioShock Baby Jane wears a long sleeve off-the-shoulder cocktail dress, the type worn by a model, actress, or a stage performer. She has a short, pageboy haircut similar to the 1920s flapper styleFlapper, 1920s women, on Wikipedia. Splicing and the Civil War have damaged her appearance and mental state. The skirt of her dress has been torn up to the thigh region exposing her undergarments and garters. She wears one torn stocking on her left leg, no shoes. She has razor marks across her face, neck, and sternum. Baby Jane can wear a red fabric flower brooch as an accessory. Model 1: The primary model wears a dull green dress with lighter green speckles on the upper part. While the other Baby Janes have blue eyes, she has brown eyes and exposed wounds all over her entire body. Model 2: This model wears a vibrant jade-green-and-black patterned dress. She has smeared lipstick and eyeliner over pancake-style makeup and is blind in her right eye. Model 3: This model wears a green dress that has dark green trim on the cuffs and collar. Her dress is so covered in blood that it almost looks red. Model 4: This model wears a white dress that has dark green trim on the cuffs and collar. Her dress and body are splattered in blood and is blind in her right eye. She seems to be suffering from vitiligo. ''BioShock 2'' In BioShock 2, Baby Jane wears a flowing party dress rather then a short cocktail dress, a under gown, jewelry, stocking and one shoe. Her hair cut is similar to it's appearance in the first game, but is cut in a finger wave style. Baby Jane has survived in Rapture for 8 years since we last saw her, and thanks to splicing, her appearance has become all the more deformed. Her dress is ripped to high up on her thighs, with her under gown showing, and one of the straps on her dress has fallen on to her arm. She wears a high heel with a small poof on the front, over her timeworn stocking. Her jewelry is a chain necklace with a stone, a bracelet and three rings. She can also wear a Blue Morpho Butterfly pin. Baby Jane has changed her appearance drastically over the years; She wanted a beautiful smile and had a lot of surgery done, but thanks to splicing and the terrible work of insane doctors her lips are destroyed and she has lost several teeth. She has also developed several large tumors on her left shoulder and on her legs. She can also wear a sun flower or a bow in her hair as an accessory. Model 1: This model wears a black dress with a light brown under gown (although it could be covered in dirt). She wears a white shoe with grey stockings. Her necklace has a black stone and her bracelet is grey with black edges. She has dark brown hair and her skin is in pretty good condition and much cleaner, compared to the other models, with no major "red-spots". Model 2: This model wears a chartreuse colored dress with a white under gown with a light blue pattern. She has a black shoe with a light brown poof and black stockings. Her necklace has a blue stone and her bracelet appears to be dark brown. She has strawberry blonde hair and her make-up has streamed from her eyes. Her skin has suffered major damage, and her left arm is completely red. Model 3: This model wears a red dress with black straps, under gown and belt. She has a brown shoe and is the only model that has two stockings on her legs that in this case are brownish. Her necklace has a green stone and her bracelet is light brown. Her hair is blonde and she has slightly more red marks on her skin then the first model. Model 4: This model wears a completely white outfit; white dress, under gown, shoe and stocking. She wears a necklaces with a red stone and a grey bracelet. Her hair is black and she has a much darker skin tone then the other models. She appears to have a minor case of vitiligo as well as some age spots on her chest. Video Gallery Bioshock-20070607110517542.jpg|''The original concept sketch for Baby Jane.'' Spider Splicer concept.jpg|''Concept for Baby Jane as a Spider Splicer.'' 389445-924919_20070518_screen011.jpg|''A near finished concept for Baby Jane.'' BabyJBHGD.png|''The finished concept for Baby Jane.'' Winterblat.jpg|''Baby Jane seen in BioShock's Launch Trailer.'' Fall.jpg|''A Baby Jane in the form of a Spider Splicer.'' Spider 2.png|''A Baby Jane as a Spider Splicer on the ceiling.'' screenshot_226343.jpg|''A Baby Jane as seen in BioShock 2.'' Bioshock2_2010-08-08_06-03-15-78.jpg|A close up of Baby Jane's face in BioShock 2. JasminBio2.png|''Baby Jane in Siren Alley.'' BioShock-2_2009_12-21-09_05.jpg|''A Baby Jane conversing with other splicers in BioShock 2.'' Telekinesis Slide 3.png|''Baby Jane seen in the Telekinesis advertisement.'' Peepingdressroom.jpg|''Baby Jane seen in the Peeping Tom training video in Burial at Sea - Episode 2.'' Behind the Scenes *As seen in the concept art, the closeup photo that was modified for Baby Jane's face is actually the face of actress Geraldine Fitzgerald.Geraldine Fitzgerald on IMDB The same photo of Fitzgerald was also remade for the Audio Diary photo of Brigid Tenenbaum. *Baby Jane's name appears to come from that of the main character of What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?,[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056687/ What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?] on IMDB in which Baby Jane Hudson, an aged former child star, is sheltered to care for her sister, a successful movie queen forced into retirement by an accident. Similarly, Hudson also wears heavily applied makeup, and is so obsessed with wanting to be a big star again, that she grew insanely jealous of her sister. *All Baby Jane models in BioShock wear the black, shingle bob style hairpiece. In different parts of Rapture, some of the models are bald (AKA the hairpiece is specifically not attached to the model), but this is reserved only to corpses. Jasmine Jolene's corpse and some of the plastered statues in Fort Frolic use the Lady Smith model's hairpiece. **In a few places in Hephaestus, Rosebud corpsess can be found wearing the Baby Jane's hairpiece in addition to her own "victory curls" hair. References fr: de:Baby Jane Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies